Encryption algorithms may be classified as either private-key or public-key. Private-key encryption refers to an encryption method in which both the sender and receiver share the same key. Public-key encryption involves two different but related keys. One key may be used for encryption and one for decryption. Many of today's encryption techniques utilize a public-key/private-key pair. Most public-key algorithms, such as Rivest, Shamir, Adelman (RSA) and Diffie-Helman, perform extensive computations that involve the modular exponentiation of extremely large numbers. These computationally expensive operations are critical in secure protocols such as the Internet Key Exchange (IKE) and Secure Sockets Layer (SSL). Existing modular exponentiation operations utilize vast memory resources, such as register files, and may require an excessive amount of area.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.